Jealousy
by paulacole
Summary: Samantha confronts Daniel over his jealous of Martouf. SamDaniel pairing.


Jealousy 

God help him, but he was jealous. Jealous of a God-damned Tok'ra. If he wasn't so mopey about it, the situation would be laughable.

He had noticed the connection that had sprung up between Captain Samantha Carter and the Tok'ra, Martouf, the partner of Jolinar, the Tok'ra that had possessed her for a brief period of time. Although Jolinar was now dead, parts of her being still remained in Samantha, sometimes so powerful she felt them as if she had personally experienced it.

Like when she met Martouf.

It was like they were long-term partners who had been separated and reunited – which, Daniel supposed, was something close to the truth. They had been shy but familiar, even though they had technically never met before. Soon after – too soon for Daniel, who was immediately jealous of the young, good-looking Tok'ra and his connection with Samantha – they had taken off on their own so Martouf could fill Samantha in on Jolinar's life.

Yeah, right. Daniel had been convinced Martouf just wanted Samantha alone so he could make his move with no competition.

Not that he was much competition. There were rules about inter-military fraternising for a reason. Well, OK, so technically, Daniel wasn't military so there wasn't much they could do to him (as illustrated the time he'd helped a bunch of Tollan refugees escape), but at the very least, if he and Samantha were to get involved, hell, if anyone even got wind of his feelings for Samantha, one of them would be off the team. And Daniel had long decided that he'd rather be close to Samantha then risk confess his feelings.

But that was proving very hard with Martouf and Samantha looking all cosy.

Daniel had felt his heart twist painfully when they found them, sitting on a sand dune, holding hands and looking thirty seconds away from a kiss. He remembered walking in on her and Narim kissing. It had taken him weeks to get that image out of his mind. Not totally, apparently. Confronted with Samantha and Martouf's closeness, he remembered that kiss.

How much he had wanted him to be kissing her.

So he was in a mopey mood when they got back to Earth. For the rest of the day. And the following week. And finally Samantha confronted him about it.

" What's with you? " she asked him when she cornered him. " You've been sulking ever since we met the Tok'ra. "

" I have not, " Daniel said childishly, embarrassed to have been caught out being jealous.

" Yes you have. And the way you reacted to me and Martouf – it was like you were jealous. "

" I was not! " Daniel denied vehemently. " And besides, what the hell were you doing getting so cosy with him anyway? I'm sure there's a rule against that." God, he sounded like a petulant little boy even to him. He hated to think what he sounded like to Samantha.

Samantha smirked, but there was no malice in her smirk. She stepped towards him. " Are you _jealous_, Daniel Jackson? " she asked knowingly.

Daniel scowled. " No, " he denied.

Samantha looked at him searchingly. Her eyes seemed to pierce his soul and read his every secret thought. " Sam, go away, " he said hoarsely. He tried to step passed her, but she anticipated his move and moved with him, forcing him to step _into _her, their bodies almost pressed together.

" Why? " Samantha challenged. " What's got you so rattled? Jolinar's relationship with Martouf? Or… the thought that there was something going on between me and Martouf? "

Daniel's stomach churned at Samantha's suggestion there had been something between her and Martouf. " It doesn't matter, " he said through clenched teeth.

She put her hands on the sides of his face, and he felt himself blushing at the feel of her fingers against his chin. " Yes, it does, " she said quietly. " There was nothing between us, Daniel. There was something there because of Jolinar, but that wasn't _me_, Samantha, " she insisted. " I'm not interested in him like… " she trailed off Boy, this was difficult. She was suddenly aware of the close proximity to Daniel she'd put herself in. She gone to great pains in the last eighteen months to make sure there was only friendship between them. Anything else would be complicated. But here and now…

" Like what? " Daniel asked hoarsely, ignoring all the warning signs going off in his head.

" I'm not… interested in him… like… I'm… interested… in… you… " Samantha choked out, her head lowered so she wouldn't have to look Daniel in the eye during her confession. Tentatively she raised her head to be greeted by Daniel's blue eyes, wide with relief.

" I've been so jealous, " he admitted sheepishly.

" You had no reason to be, " she chided him gently. " You – "

Her words were silenced with a kiss. Daniel snaked one arm around Samantha's waist and explored her mouth hungrily. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her until he was breathless and then buried his face in the crook of her neck. She rested her head against his chest, inhaling his scent. " I've been a fool, " he murmured.

" It doesn't matter, " Samantha replied. She smiled playfully at him. " But no more jealousy? "

" No more jealousy, " agreed Daniel as he lowered his mouth to hers for another kiss.


End file.
